Of Tears and Sunsets
by Aviad
Summary: A LilyJames fic: What happenes when James gets a letter from the Ministry...sorry I'm not good at this kind of thing


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters or places for this story ( all I own is the general idea...kinda...I'm not sure it was probably used somewhere along the line... well anyway here it is )**

**A/N: Well this is my first fic and it's about Lily and James-y because I'm in a time were I'm obsessed with these two...awwww...so cute... and I just like Sirius because he reminds me of myself ) and he is just the awesomest man ever...well besides Dumbles... and Einstein...and God... and... a lot of people... anyway this story is for my grandma who died this summer the day I was being sent to a camp that I didn't want to go to and...yeah... anyway you probably don't care... so onwards to the story! Oh by the way it's based in James and Lily's seventh year and there are some minor alterations to circumstances so don't yell at me for really minor things that have nothing to do with the actual story... Anyway, for real this time, onward to the story!**

"Prongsie! Come on we're going to be late for History of Magic! If I have to go you do too." Said Sirius happily.

"Hold on I'll catch up I'm just going to read this letter I got." said James starting to open the letter.

"Okay just don't take too long I don't want to be stuck with Moony, you know how he 'takes notes'. It's so... learning oriented." he said shuddering as he left the Great Hall. James stood up and started to read the letter:

_Dear Mr. James Potter;_

_We regretfully have to inform you that you have a loss in the family. Your mother and father were killed while going after a dangerous criminal. You will be in charge of the funeral, possessions, ect. Until further notice, unless you relinquish your rights to everything._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic, Auror department._

For at least 15 minutes James stood completely still, not seeing anything, not hearing anyone, and just stared at the letter. _What? That can't be true! They're alive...they have to be... _ he kept thinking over and over. After just staring he re-read the letter again and again trying to find out if it was just some cruel, sick joke that Sirius thought up. Unfortunately he could find no loop holes in it whatsoever. It had all the official stamps and signatures and everything.

James punched the wall and stared at his fist against the wall contemplating what was going on. All of the sudden he ran as fast as he could away from the school.

That was all he could think of doing. He ran and ran until he finally collapsed on the edge of the Lake and Hogsmeade. He just sat there and stared back at Hogwarts. He didn't think of anything for a while, he just stared and saw the happy students through the windows and a few on their way to the greenhouses or Care of Magical Creatures. He didn't notice it but he had tears streaming down his face, and still he watched with an odd calmness.

"Hey have any of you seen Potter?" Lily asked the Marauders at lunch.

"No. Not since breakfast, and that's strange seeing as I have History of Magic of him first thing and then Potions. And he usually tells me if he's skivving (_A/N: I don't know if that's actually how you use that word seeing as I'm not British and I have never been to the UK but I read some other fics with that word and it sounds cool so it's there)_ ...well actually it's me who is the one who gets the idea and then I invite Prongs...but...to answer your question Evens: No, I have not seen my dear Prongsie for a while." said Sirius. "Seeing as he's gone I'll take up his duties. Hey Evens will you go out with me?"

"No idiot... Well how about you two? Remus? Peter?" asked Lily

"No sorry, like Sirius said, we haven't seen him since breakfast." said Remus while Peter nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Oi, you talking about Potter?" asked a girl from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah. Do you know something?" said Lily.

"Yeah he's been sitting on the other side of the lake. I saw him on my way to Herbology. He didn't do anything though, he just sat there. Kind of creepy really..." said the girl.

"Thanks. Hey guys is that a good sign or a bad one?" asked Lily turning back to the Marauders.

"Knowing Jamsie it could be either." said Sirius. "But if you go I'm sure it will be a _very_ good thing." he said while attempting to wiggle his eyebrows. This didn't work out so well, it just made him look like his face was twitching.

"Pervert..." said Lily walking towards exit.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Peter.

"To 'comfort' Prongs, if you know what I mean." said Sirius suggestively and elbowing Peter in the ribs which made Peter spill his pumpkin juice on himself.

"Sirius, please, I'm eating here." said Remus tossing a piece of bread at him.

"Well you know it's going to happen sooner or later."

"Hey." said Lily gently as she came closer to James.

"Hey..." he replied back.

"What? You're not going to ask me out again? It must be a miracle!" she joked as she sat down next to him. James smiled slightly while still staring back at Hogwarts. They actually became more like friends when they both found out that they were Head Boy and Girl.

"I suppose you're going to reprimand me for skipping classes, and the importance of school, and that I'm suppose to be a role model for the munchkins, right?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to, yes..." said Lily staring at him.

"I've got a good reason this time though..." he said as more tears started to roll down his face.

"Really?" she said softly noticing that this was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

"Yeah...here..." he said handing her the letter from the Ministry while still staring across the lake.

"Oh... Oh God... I-I'm so sorry James..." she said as she finished the letter. "Are you sure that Sirius didn't write this?"

"That was my first thought too, but no. He didn't write it... It's just not fair... They were suppose to see me graduate... and get married... and s-see their g-grand kids...God I sound like a sissy..." he started crying again and Lily pulled him into a hug.

"Shh... It's alright... it'll be alright... Trust me, one day it'll be alright... shh..." Lily carried in this fashion while rubbing his back gently for a long time until he stopped and he sat up again. He let out a shaky breath while running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks Lily. If you hadn't come I'd have probably done something I'd regret." Again he stared out across the lake.

"No problem James." she said smiling at him.

"I think this is the longest we have ever gone without fighting..." he said after a while, trying to smile.

"You know what? I think it is." she replied looking out across the water to where he was staring. "That's really pretty. I don't think I've ever seen the sun set from here before."

"Yeah it's beautiful." he said and then turned his head to her and opened his mouth.

"If you say 'like you' I'll have to slap you." she said he abruptly shut his mouth smiling. "You know what my grandma once told me? She told me that the sunset was all the souls of people who have died and who we loved, making a beautiful picture for us, and then when the sun left and they would start to sparkle like the stars so that we would never feel alone... I know it's stupid, but I always remember that when I see the sunset... She died recently too... Last year in fact... God I miss her..." she said as a tear rolled down her face and she angerly rubbed it away. "I'm sorry about your parents James..." she said getting up and starting to walk away, but James stood up and grabbed her hand while spinning her around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said leaning down his face so that it was merely inches away from hers.

"S-school?" she said breathlessly.

"Oh no you're not, you're staying with me." he said smiling and leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh Moony! They grow up so fast!" said Sirius wiping away a fake tear while gazing upon his friend and his friend's new girlfriend.

"Um, sure. How about we go back to the common room and leave them some privacy?" said Remus turning away.

"Sure, why not. By the way you owe me five galleons."

"What? Why?"

"You bet that Lily didn't go down to 'comfort' James, and guess what! She did!"

"But you were implying something else..."

"Oh Remus stop being a sore loser, just give me my galleons and let's call it a day."

"Sirius I don't owe you any money!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, and that's final! Oh crap, I hate that trick."

**A/N: So what do you think? Was it absolutely horrible? Was it good? Do you want to gorge out your eyes? Any constructive criticism is welcome! Leave a review today to help the life of a ...er...Me!**


End file.
